Sauraisje te le dire?
by xx-Honoka-Chan-xx
Summary: The Gazette. Uruha X Reita. Uruha connait ses sentiments envers Reita. Mais saura-t-il capable de lui dire? Ou sera-t-il toujours interrompu? Venez lire pour savoir la suite...
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Uruha sera-t-il capable d'avouer ses sentiments à Reita? Ou sera-t-il toujours interrompu?

Couples : Uru X Rei, Miyavi X Aoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le soleil caresse doucement ma peau dénudée, alors que je me réveille d'un lourd sommeil. Des bruits me parviennent par la fenêtre ouverte. J'ai dû oublier de la refermer hier. Des oiseaux chantent et volent en une dance remplie de beauté et de grâce, tandis que la ville s'anime d'une joie assourdissante. Une légère brise printanière s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant frissonner mon pauvre corps.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, tâtant l'oreiller à côté de moi pour y retrouver sa chaleur enivrante, mais non. Un grand vide occupait la place où il était censé être. J'étais seul comme à chaque fois que je faisais ce rêve et que je me réveillais par la suite. C'était juste un rêve, mais ça semblait si réel! Ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa peau, ses caresses, son odeur...Tout! Tout me semblait si vrai! Mais c'était un rêve. Toujours et encore ce même rêve qui m'obsède...Et lorsque ce songe prend fin et que j'ouvre les yeux, la réalité me ramène cette cruelle vérité. Je suis seul. Jamais je n'aurai sa présence à mes côtés...

Je fixe le plafond, repensant à tout ça. Je ne pourrai jamais lui révéler mes sentiments. La preuve! Ça va faire quatre mois que j'essai, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche, mais ne veulent pas sortir. Franchement. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de lui parler?

Je reste ainsi de longues minutes, plongé dans mes pensées. Je prends une profonde inspiration et décide de me lever. Mon corps se redresse tranquillement, au milieu de mon lit. Mon cellulaire sonne sur ma table de chevet. Je le regarde un peu, puis le prend et regarde l'afficheur. Aoi. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.

-Moshi mosh?

-Uruha?

-Rei-reita? Mais qu-que fais-tu avec le cellulaire de Aoi?

-J'ai pas l'mien pour l'instant. Est-ce que ça va? T'as pas l'aire bien.

Ma respiration s'accélère et mon cœur bat la chamade. Sa voix si sensuelle et grave, ainsi que son ton inquiet, m'envoûtent complètement. Lorsque je m'aperçois que Reita attend toujours ma réponse, je reprends rapidement mes esprits. Je recommence alors la discussion sur un ton mal assuré.

-Qu'-qu'est-ce que tu vou-voulais?

-On avait une répétition aujourd'hui. Tu t'souviens?

Kuso! Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là! Je me lève de mon lit et, toujours le cellulaire dans la main, je m'habille rapidement.

-Euh...oui!

-T'es sûr que ça va? Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire la grasse matinée.

-Oui. T'inquiète. Je me coiffe et j'arrive.

-D'accord.

Je ferme mon cellulaire et vais directement à la salle de bain. Je me coiffe, tant bien que mal. Le peigne tombant par terre, le contenant de gel roulant dans un coin de la salle de bain. Je ressors de ce chantier, me promettant de faire le ménage plus tard. J'attrape ma veste et mes clés et descend dans le parking. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je vis Reita, sortant de sa voiture. Il m'aperçue et s'avança à grandes enjambés. Il marchait d'un air assuré, sa chemise entrouverte sur son torse parfait, ses gestes délicats, presque félins et un sourire charmeur. Mais il le fait vraiment par exprès ou quoi? Il veut vraiment que je le viole? Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me détaille de haut-en-bas. Je rougis instantanément. Ses lèvres aguichantes se mouvaient, mais je n'entends rien. Je n'entends aucun des sons qui sortent de sa magnifique bouche, trop concentré à observer son si beau visage. Soudain, un claquement de doigts retentit devant mes yeux, me sortant de mes rêveries.

-Hé! Ruwa! Tu m'écoutes?

-Hein? Euh...Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-J'ai dit que j'étais venu te chercher. Aller, viens!

Il me fit un petit sourire de gamin et m'empoigna par le bras. Je me laissai faire, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni comment réagir. Pourquoi était-t-il venu me chercher? Il devait surement y avoir une raison. Arrivés près de son auto, je me dégageai de son emprise et alla m'asseoir sur le siège passager. Reita s'installa et démarra la voiture. Nous sortîmes du parking en un silence incroyable. J'habitais proche du studio, mais aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup de circulation. La voiture s'arrêta sur un feu rouge. Reita en profita alors pour se tourner vers moi.

-Est-ce que ça va Uruha?

-Hein?

-Je te demandais si ça allais. Tu ne m'as pas l'aire bien.

-Non, ça va. Pou-pourquoi t'es v'nu me chercher? J'ai une voiture, tu sais?

Il ricana légèrement. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai qu'il avait un rire cristallin malgré sa voix repris le peu de sérieux qu'il lui restait et reporta son attention sur moi.

-Je sais. Mais...Ce matin, quand je t'ai appelé, tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Alors, je suis venu te chercher pour t'en parler. Les autres ont tous approuvé mon idée.

Je rougis. Je me demande si je devrais lui dire maintenant? Nous avons le temps et en plus, si je me plante, personne n'en saura rien. Décidé, j'approche mon visage du sien. Il ne bronche pas. J'ouvre lentement la bouche pour le lui dire, lorsque soudainement une voiture nous klaxonne derrière. Reita se reconcentre sur la route. Le feu était vert et les autres conducteurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Reita repartit donc, en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au studio.

Reita arrêta le contact mais resta assis, fixant un point invisible dans la noirceur du parking souterrain. Je lui mis la main sur le bras et il se tourna vers moi le visage figea en une expression neutre. Je pris mon courage à deux main et ouvrit la bouche pour retenter de lui dire, mais au moment de vérité Kai arriva et nous fit son sourire le plus niais. Je refermai la bouche, découragé par tous mes efforts vains. Reita, quelque peu déçu par tous ces imprévus, sorti de la voiture et marcha calmement vers Kai. Je fis de même et les rejoignis dans l'ascenseur. Kai pressa un bouton et un silence oppressant s'installa dans la l'espace restreint. Personne n'osa dire un mot et se fut presque avec soulagement que l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que je pus enfin sortir de cet enfer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre locale et entrâmes toujours aussi silencieusement. Aoi grattait un peu sur les cordes de sa guitare et Ruki écrivait seul dans son coin. Je pris ma guitare et regarda ma partition. Chouette! Encore un truc difficile à comprendre. Je me lève et vais voir Aoi pour lui demander de m'aider, mais il me répond qu'il n'a pas le temps. Je me retourne et regarde autour de moi. Kai ne sait pas jouer de la guitare et Ruki non plus. Je me dirige alors vers la dernière personne à qui je voulais demander de l'aide. Reita était là, dans son coin, jouant quelques notes anodines. Arrivé face à lui, je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention. Reita releva sa tête vers moi, un regard étrange dans les yeux. J'ouvre la bouche et….

Alors? Comment vous trouver? Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît! LOL!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Uruha sera-t-il capable d'avouer ses sentiments à Reita? Ou sera-t-il toujours interrompu?

Couples : Uru X Rei, Miyavi X Aoi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

''_Je me dirige alors vers la dernière personne à qui je voulais demander de l'aide. Reita était là, dans son coin, jouant quelques notes anodines. Arrivé face à lui, je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention. Reita releva sa tête vers moi, un regard étrange dans les yeux, comme quelqu'un que nous venions juste de réveiller après un cauchemar affreusement traumatisant. J'ouvre la bouche et….__''_

… la referme. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis? J'ai besoin d'aide pour ma partition, mais je ne veux pas non plus avoir l'air d'un incapable à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place? Non mais vraiment y a des jours où je devrais rester couché. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Rei? Tu pourrais m'aider pour ma partition?

-Ouais. Bien sûr.

J'avance vers lui d'un pas peu assuré. Je lui montre la partition qu'il prend tendrement. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que la salle ne s'emplisse des accords mal-assurés des membres du groupe. Je regardais Reita étudier la feuille avec attention, voyant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas du tout concentré. Quelque chose le perturbait. Il jouait distraitement avec une des innombrables cordes de sa ceinture, parcourant les notes d'un œil distrait. Reita… Est-ce à cause de moi que tu n'es même plus capable de te concentrer sur quelque chose? Je pose ma main sur son épaule le faisant tressauter de surprise.

-Reita? Ça va? Tu ne m'as pas l'air très concentré….

-Ouais….. Je pensais à autre chose. Gomen.

-Tu as finit ta partition? Tu l'as métrise?

-Je….. Non. J'arrivais pas à la comprendre alors j'ai décidé de la regarder ce soir.

-Ok. Gomen je voulais te déranger.

-Non t'inquiètes ce n'est rien.

-… Ano…. Tu sais Reita…. Pour tout-à-l'heure… Je voulais te dire que….

-REITA!URUHA! Vous connaissez vos partitions puisque vous discutez! Et si vous veniez un peu m'aider avec la mienne!

Aoi! Je te déteste! Tu es le pire des imbéciles que la Terre jamais est portée! Je me retourne et le regarde d'un regard noir, reflétant toute ma colère. Aoi resta estomaqué par mon expression et retourna à sa pratique. Ça lui apprendra à celui-là de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires! Je reportai mon attention sur Reita qui s'était tourné vers moi.

-On disait?

-Nye?

-Écoute….. On pourrait parler ailleurs qu'ici?

-Ano…. Ouais. On a qu'à aller dans le couloir.

-Parfait. Alors on y va?

Reita se dirigea vers la porte du studio, suivi de près par nul autre que moi. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et fit face à mon interlocuteur. Reita avait les deux bras derrière le dos et regardais par terre. OK! C'est bon! Je suis gravement atteint d'une maladie causé par la timidité maladive de mon vis-à-vis. Il était tout simplement adorable, malgré cette mystérieuse lueur dans ses yeux. C'était un réel péché de ne pas profiter de cette vue. Je le détaillai alors de haut en bas, ne manquant aucun détaille de son physique d'ange. Aller, Uruha! C'est maintenant ou jamais! Prends ton courage à deux mains et dis-lui! Il n'attend que ça! Je me mis donc à avancer vers lui d'une démarche assurée. Il fallait que je lui fasse savoir, peu importe l'attitude ou le moyen utilisé.

On entendit son dos résonné contre le mur derrière lui, alors que nos deux corps se collèrent sensuellement. C'est moi ou nous étions faits pour se coller comme ceci? C'est vrai! Nos deux corps s'emboîtent parfaitement. Génial, non? Je plaquais mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Je pris une grande respiration. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel! Non, vraiment, je viens de me foutre dans la m****! Ne trouvant pas quoi lui dire, ou plutôt, comment lui dire, je le regardais dans les yeux. Il avait remonté son visage vis-à-vis le mien, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et son regard reflétait une lueur étrange.

-U-Uruha? Qu-qu'est-ce q-que tu f-fais?

Je le savais! Un véritable appel au viol! Je sens que je vais craquer! Si je n'étais pas aussi gêné de la situation, je crois que je lui sauterais dessus. Immédiatement!

-Rei….. Écoutes. Je…..

-Tu?

-Tu sais c'est difficile à dire mais…

-Tu quoi? OH NON! Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de ma sœur!

-NON! JAMAIS DE LA VIE!

-Ouf! Sur le moment, j'ai cru que tu allais me répondre que oui. Alors? C'est quoi que tu voulais me dire au juste?

-Je….

-Yo la gang!

MAIS C'EST QUI L'IMBÉCILE QUI OSE VENIR INTÉROMPRE UN MOMENT PAREIL! MIYAVI! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU AS FAIS TON TESTAMENT CAR JE VAIS T'ÉTRANGLER!

-Salut Miyavi-kun!

-Salut.

-Salut Reita-kun! Salut Uruha-kun! Alors? Comment ça va?

Tout allait bien mieux avant que tu te pointes comme un débile sans aucune raison! Non mais! Il faut toujours qu'il arrive comme ça sans prévenir, sans même se demander si les gens qu'il vient embêter son occupés ou non. Il m'énerve! Je vais faire un meurtre! Calmes-toi Uruha, calmes-toi….. Souris et fais comme de rien n'étais. Je me décollai avec regret de ce corps parfait et me retournai face à Miyavi, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ça va bien Miyavi.

-Ouf! Sur le moment j'ai cru que non. Quand je t'ai vu avec Reita, j'étais sûr que vous étiez entrain de vous engueuler! C'est un peu bizarre puisque je n'ai pas entendu de cri mais…..ou peut-être que vous étiez en train de faire quelque chose de plus ''intime''?

Bon! Ça y est! Si Miyavi commence à essayer de deviner ce que nous étions en train de faire, je suis fait! Avec lui ça prend une heure et toute le PS Company est au courant! Je m'avance en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais Reita me devance.

-Tu sais Miya-kun, tu devrais arrêter de t'imaginer des choses impossibles. Pour moi et Uruha c'est impossible de se bagarrer et encore moins que nous sortions ensemble!

Ce n'est pas vrai! Il n'a pas dit ça! Alors, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous? Nous ne pouvons juste être des amis? Mon regard s'assombri, tandis que Miyavi et Reita s'engagèrent dans une discussion enflammé sur les nouvelles guitares des Alice Nine. Agacé, je partie en courant vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Non mais quel crétin, moi qui croyais que j'avais une réelle chance avec Reita. Je me suis vraiment imaginé des trucs impossibles. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors que la cage d'ascenseur descendait au hall d'entrée. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.

Voilà! En fin le deuxième chapitre! Ça là été long mais j'y suis enfin arrivé! Alors! Review? S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Uruha sera-t-il capable d'avouer ses sentiments à Reita? Ou sera-t-il toujours interrompu?

Couples : Uru X Rei, Miyavi X Aoi

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

''_Ce n'est pas vrai! Il n'a pas dit ça! Alors, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous? Nous pouvons juste être des amis? Mon regard s'assombri, tandis que Miyavi et Reita s'engagèrent dans une discussion enflammé sur les nouvelles guitares des Alice Nine. Agacé, je partie en courant vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Non mais quel crétin, moi qui croyais que j'avais une réelle chance avec Reita. Je me suis vraiment imaginé des trucs impossibles. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues alors que la cage d'ascenseur descendait au hall d'entrée. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.''_

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je ne pris même pas le temps de m'excuser au- près des gens que je bousculais, je fonçais vers la rue. Je couru jusqu'à m'essouffler complètement. N'étant plus capable de respirer, je ralentis un peu la cadence et alla m'assoir sur un banc de parc pas très loin. Tout était calme et paisible, mis à part ma respiration saccadée et mes sanglots incontrôlables. Je me pris la tête à deux mains et respirai un bon coup. Mes larmes, qui étaient sèches, recommencèrent de plus belles. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Le pensait-il vraiment?... J'essuyai mes larmes d'un geste rageur du revers de la manche et observa le paysage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi? Je respirai un bon coup une autre fois pour me calmer.

Lorsque mes larmes finirent par presque complètement disparaître, je relevai le regard pour observer l'endroit où j'étais. Le vent fit bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Nous n'entendions même plus les autos qui passaient en trappe sonore de fond. Avec le lac comme paysage et les oiseaux qui gazouillaient joyeusement, le tout formait un tableau digne des plus grandes œuvres de Van Gogh. Je me souvenais de cet endroit. C'était ici que j'étais tombé amoureux de Reita.

**Flash back**

_Ah! Ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui! On se dirait dans un four. Je marche comme ça depuis une heure au moins. À ma droite, les arbres commencent à s'éloigner les uns des autres et les immeubles se font plus distancés. De loin je peux voir la grande baie de Tokyo. C'est magnifique. J'ai tellement chaud, bon sang! Un dépanneur à ma droite offre justement des glaces. Top! J'entre dans le dépanneur pour me rafraîchir un peu. Je sors du magasin et observe le parc devant moi. Bizarrement, une silhouette capte plus mon attention. Elle est couchée à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient au gré du vent. Étrangement, elle me rappelle quelqu'un._

_Je m'approche encore un peu, essayant de déterminer qui c'est… Reita. Oh my godness! Il est si beau... Mais c'est quoi cette pensée? Je le regarde attentivement. Il dort sereinement, son torse se soulevant à sa respiration calme et régulière. Je sens une drôle de boule dans mon estomac, comme des millions de papions qui voudraient sortir de mon ventre. Je retourne mon attention sur Reita qui dort encore et arrête mon regard sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres à l'allure douce, chaude et si tentantes… D'une main prudente, j'explore chaque courbe fines de son visage. Je descends sur son torse finement musclé jusqu'à son entre-jambe et remonte à ses épaules. Non mais il dort vraiment comme une bûche! Je me rends jusqu'à sa main et entrelacent nos doigts ensemble. À ce moment, je sens une chaleur intense prendre place dans mon bas ventre. J'observais encore Reita dormir, lorsque soudainement il se retourna dans son sommeil. Je dégageai rapidement ma main de la sienne et parti à courir loin de lui._

_Je m'arrêtai à un coin de rue et souffla un peu. La sensation de toute-à-l'heure avait disparu et je retrouvai une respiration normale. Je l'ai échappé belle, celle-là! Après quelques secondes de répit, je repensai au sentiment qui m'avait ravagé, car, oui, ravager était le bon mot pour expliquer comment je me sentais près de Reita. Mes pensées se dirigèrent toutes vers lui, se concentrant sur l'effet que cela avait produit sur moi. Et si… et si j'étais amoureux de lui? Bon, ben y a pas trente-six moyens pour le savoir! Je vais retourner au parc et vérifier si Reita est encore sous l'arbre. Merde! Il n'y est plus. Bon ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je m'apprête à repartir lorsqu'une douce main empoigna mon bras avec plein de tendresse. Surpris, je me retournai vers le propriétaire de la main et appris que cette main appartenait à Reita. Justement. À sa vue, mon cœur s'emballa et ma respiration devint saccadée. Il était si proche de moi que nos torses se touchaient. Bon je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. Nos yeux se croisent et je ne peux plus me détacher de ce regard sombre et envoûtant. Lui-même surpris par son geste, Reita rougit d'un joli rouge cerise avant de relâcher mon bras et de regarder ailleurs derrière moi. Je me raclai la gorge et attira son attention vers moi._

_-Salut!_

_-Salut, Uruha. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_-Eh bien, je me promenai. Il fait chaud ces temps-ci, tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Oui._

_Embarrassé et ne sachant plus quoi dire, je l'invitai du regard à venir s'assoir sur un banc tout près. Nous passâmes un très bel après-midi à nous raconter des tas de trucs, parfois ce que nous disions n'avait tellement pas de sens que s'en devenait ridicule. Lorsque nous nous quittâmes j'étais sûr d'une chose. Je l'aimais d'un amour sans limite._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Une journée mémorable pour moi, mais qui passa inaperçue pour la personne que j'aime tant depuis ce jour… Je regardais d'un air triste ce théâtre nostalgique et décidai de rentrer. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à le voir toute la journée et me rappeler ces mots. Et c'est dans ce malheureux moment que je regagnai ma petite demeure, en marchant d'un pas lent et lourd, l'esprit ailleurs…


End file.
